1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mounting apparatus for fans, and particularly to a mounting apparatus which can conveniently and firmly secure a fan to a computer enclosure.
2. Description of related art
A typical contemporary personal computer includes a central processing unit (CPU) and a power supply. Heat generated by the CPU is removed by a fan attached to the CPU. There is usually a fan in the power supply to assist in cooling the power supply as well.
Components are being mounted in computer enclosures in greater numbers than ever before, and these components not only generate heat in the computer enclosures, but also block air flow, so fans are often installed in the computer enclosures to assist in cooling the computer enclosure. The fans are generally mounted in the computer enclosures by screws, which require using a screwdriver. The attachment procedure is unduly tedious and inconvenient, especially when the enclosure is small. Furthermore, other components in the enclosure are prone to be accidentally damaged during the attachment procedure.
Another conventional means of attachment of a fan to a computer enclosure is to use a fan holder. The fan holder includes four lateral spring hooks and two longitudinal spring hooks. An enclosure defines four lateral and two longitudinal slots therein. The hooks respectively extend through the slots of the enclosure and engage therein. Thus, the fan is fastened to the enclosure. The fan holder does not require screws. However, the fan holder is not easily removed from the enclosure when maintenance or replacement is required.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved mounting apparatus for a fan which solves the above-mentioned problems.